Feral Dreams
by Merfish
Summary: A child is found on the edge of the Forbbiden Forest. This is no ordinary child... supposedly raised by animals within and never having human contact until now. Hermione & Draco get caught in a larger mess than planed as Dracos true mission is revealed
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.  
This is just a taste of a fic I've begun. If people potentially enjoy these... three paragraphs and let me know, I'll continue.  
  
I hate love! It doesn't matter the sort, I hate it all! People who believe in it—live for it even, are fools. Sure that is all my father showed me, but where did it get him? That's right, thrown into Azkaban. That wasn't even for love he felt for me, but for Voldemort.  
I don't love Voldemort with the same loyalty my father did. However I will never disobey him. I know both of their limits and potential powers... his and my father's goals—Death to those whom must be punished.  
They believe in a pure, clean, and untainted wizarding world. Why don't others see that as well? All filthy mudbloods must be rid of. In my father's failure, I will be ready for what the Dark Lord asks of me. Anything he asks of me. I am not weak and I will not be caught off guard... defeated by a petty boy with a famous scar...  
I am ready. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the creativity behind the plot Thank yous to Cold feet and Fire Sorcerer! I was actually expecting to get no reviews on this but you two pulled through for me ( thank you so much! Note: I apologize for the slowness of this chapter! I hope it doesn't disinterest anyone though, the next chapter will be better!  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
There wasn't a single person in the entire wizarding world that didn't know of Lucius Malfoy's imprisonment for conspiring with Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. There were still the select few who sat in denial and stubbornly refused to believe the confirmations of Voldemort's return and after the recent events in the Ministry of Magic, his disappearance.  
  
Looking around at everyone in the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy squinted his eyes and licked his lips. His eyes landed on the table all the way across the room—the Gryffindor table. There were five students sitting together and chatting quickly about their past holiday events.  
  
These five students (not including Luna Lovegood) knew by first hand experience while Draco only knew by association, what exactly happened that night at the Ministry of Magic. Draco in fact, was only just beginning to experience the wrath people around him were willing to display against him. Ever since Lucius had been caught, that superior dangerous power about Draco Malfoy had vanished and it was clear daddy couldn't come to his rescue any longer.  
  
Draco Malfoy was no longer the Prince of Slytherin. It was on now. Draco knew he was no more important than the wizard sitting next to him. All attention was on Harry Potter and his 'sidekicks'. It didn't matter to Draco as much as he thought it would though. Now he realized, with all eyes on Potter, it'd be an even bigger thrill to rid of him.  
  
As soon as he'd finished his meal he stood and ignored the whispers and eyes that he felt and heard. Starting to the door he took a deep breath and wondered when he was going to be learning of his mission to terminate the most famous wizard of the past seventeen years. Sure enough he'd be hearing word soon, the Dark Lord would want it done as quickly and swiftly as possible.  
  
Entering his first class of the day, Defense Against the Dark Arts, he sat in his chair and listened to the rest of the class file in. Pulling out his scrolls and quills he set his ink onto his table. Suddenly he heard the sure enough accent and voice of Seamus Finnigan.  
  
"'Ey mates!" he laughed and stopped in front of Draco's desk. "Looks like Draco here misses daddy-kins!" he laughed. "Go on and ask me how I can tell! Go on!" he encouraged Neville Longbottom who was cowering behind him.  
  
Draco knew Neville at least had enough sense to still be frightened out of his wits of Malfoy, despite the spark of heroic behavior he showed at the end of the last school year.  
  
"H-how do you k-know?" Neville asked with a stutter, attempting to stand up a bit straighter so he didn't look like the fat chipmunk he was.  
  
"Cause now that Daddy's locked away in Azkaban, Malfoy has no excuse for being the real scum-hearted, racist nobody that he really is," Seamus said slowly and thickly as he looked Draco over in disgust. "Oops," he smirked as he flicked over the inkbottle and the black ooze spread across his desk.  
  
Draco's breathing increased and he could feel the rage building up in his chest but he didn't let it escape. He didn't let the energy that was trapped in his blood escape and reach up toward Seamus Finnigan and grab him by the neck and strangle him there, in front of everyone, until he fall dead in his hands. No, Draco just stared at his desk and waited for the bell to signal the beginning of the class so the Professor would enter and hurry up and begin the lesson.  
  
"Oh," Seamus sneered as he straightened and turned back to his friends. "The ickle slime ball has feelings," Seamus laughed, as Draco's face twisted with anger and his short breaths were now raspy and audible. Standing abruptly, his chair hit the table behind him as he round his fists into balls and just nearly reached out for Seamus when:  
  
"Take a seat Finnigan, Longbottom, Thomas and the rest of you!" a demanding female voice came from the threshold of the door.  
  
The classroom quickly silenced as the Professor finally entered and forced the group to their seats. 


End file.
